Films with reflection-preventing function (hereinafter, also referred to as anti-reflection films) and substrates with reflection-preventing function in diversified systems have been reported in many applications ranging from various display devices to optical components and building-products.
At the same time, displays for outdoor use, such as so-called mobile displays (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs) and digital signages, have been rapidly spread. Thus, the aforementioned anti-reflection films are requested to have higher performances and higher values.
Reflection-preventing performance obtainable by moth-eye technology, among diversified anti-reflection technologies, is far greater than performances obtainable by other technologies. Moth-eye technology enables elimination of reflection interfaces by a structure with protrusions of the order of nanometers. Moth-eye technology has thus attracted much attention these days.
For example, a liquid crystal display device is disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1) which includes a liquid crystal cell, a first polarizing element disposed at a viewing surface side of the liquid crystal cell, a second polarizing element disposed at a viewing surface side of the first polarizing element, and a reflection-preventing layer with a moth-eye structure disposed at a viewing surface side of the second polarizing element.